The Darkest Moon
by Brittlemoon
Summary: It has only been days since Vyse and crew have defeated Ramirez Zelos. Though it has only been days, Vyse is feeling restless after supposedly discovering all there is, he decides to search for the fabled Black Moon and the land it shines over.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Moon

CH-01

Vyse the Legend lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Ever since the final battle at Soltis, Vyse had the suspicion that there was one land that he had not discovered yet.

He had started thinking about it immediately after finding the Black MoonStone in the Dark Rift. Then, after defeating Galcian aboard the Hydra a powerful dark Looper called Elcian appeared in the Dark Rift. And then in the final battle with Ramirez, he had heard him say, "Where there is light there is darkness. Sword of the Dark Moon!"

This all made Vyse very restless about finding this "Dark Moon" and the land it shone over.

He decided that in the morning he'd ask Fina what she knew about a dark moon.

---

There was really nothing like a morning on Crescent Isle. The smell of Koketa eggs wafting about the island from Polly and Urala's tavern. But alas, breakfast would have to wait, as Vyse had more important matters to tend to.

He stopped at Fina's room and knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Fina replied.

"Hey, Fina, could I meet you in the meeting room after you get dressed?" Vyse asked.

"Yes, of course. Just give me a couple of minutes."

And at this Vyse rode the elevator right up to the meeting room, where he was joined shortly by Fina.

'Wow,' he thought, as he could just not get over how great Fina looked in her pirate outfit.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Fina asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if Elder Prime ever told you anything about the Dark Moon."

"He used to tell me children's tales about a Dark Moon when I was younger."

"Can you tell me anything you remember about it?" Vyse inquired.

Fina thought about this for a moment. "Well, according to Elder Prime, the Dark Moon and its land sank beneath the clouds, just like Soltis, and after learning what we know now, I'd say it was to protect against the Rains of Destruction."

"Yes, that would make sense, but why take the Moon with them?"

"Perhaps it was to keep the power locked away."

"And since the MoonStones at least have the power to convert positive energy into negative energy and vice-versa, they could use that power to negate the effects of the immense pressure down in Deep Sky."

"But how are we going to find where it is?"

"Why don't we worry about that after breakfast?" Vyse suggested with a hungry look on his face.

---

Three moons away, a dark ship drifted along. The captain dressed in almost all black, with red strips where the seams of his clothing were, simply watched his men maintaining the ship. He didn't like it here above the clouds, but since being banished for suggesting the idea that they should rise up with the other moons, he had nothing to do at all, and he might as well check out the frozen continent before them.

---

"Alright everybody," Vyse cried out on the balcony behind the living quarters, "We have a new adventure ahead of us: We are going to find the lost land of the black moon."

"How do we know it exists?" wondered Belle.

"We have three bits of evidence: A Black MoonStone, Elcian, the black Looper, and something Ramirez said in battle, 'Where there is light, there is darkness. Sword of the Dark Moon.'"

"But how are we going to find it?" cried out Ichymis.

"There is an empty space in the sky in what sailors have come to know as Land of Loopers, we believe that this is where the Dark Moon and its land lie below the sky."

"Let's do it," said Domingo, "You know how I am; I'm always itching to find new discoveries."

"Yeah, let's do it," cried everybody else at the same time.

---

A few days later above the Land of Loopers, Domingo saw a ship unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was completely black, its cannons were unlike any previously seen, and it seemed to be completely unaffected by the air around it.

"Captain Vyse!" he screamed into the talking tube, "I think you should have a look at this."

One minute later Vyse was standing next to Justus looking into the telescope Justus carried with him at all times. "Don," he commanded his helmsman, "go northeast towards the Land of Ice."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

---

Aboard the dark ship, "Sir, a ship has been spotted off portside is coming toward us," the lookout reported to the captain

"Thank you," the captain responded, "wait and see what they do, it they get hostile, send them down to the continent we're above right now."

"Aye, aye," they all replied.

---

Moment's later the Delphinus had pulled up alongside them, and Vyse requested to speak to the captain.

Out of the bridge came an intimidating figure, clad in black with red stripes and a black visor covering his eyes.

"So, you're at experience level 76?" it asked.

"Yes, yes I am, how do you know and what's it to you! Who are you anyway?" exclaimed Vyse.

"First of all, this visor allows me to scan any living thing at anytime to find out how strong it is, secondly I couldn't care how strong you are, I'm not here to fight you, and as for my name, call me Nosfera." He reached out his to shake that of Vyse.

Vyse took it and said, "It's good to know I don't have another enemy. I'd like to invite you back to my base, Crescent Isle."

"Seeing as I have nothing to do, and nowhere to go, I think that's a fine idea."

End CH-01

Well what do you think? It's my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism would be nice. This story has been in the back of my mind since I found the Black MoonStone couple months ago, so I decided finally to post this.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: After I uploaded the first chapter, I noticed something that escaped my proofreading, originally I was going to change the names to suit the members of the crew that left, but then decided to make the events start just days after the game ended. Justus, who was supposed to be Domingo's replacement should be changed accordingly. With that out of the way I proudly present and apologize for the delay of The Darkest Moon Chapter two.

The Darkest Moon CH-02

Deep beneath the skies Orpheus stared at the source of power for the entire civilization, the Black Moon Crystal. Ever since they sank beneath the sky, they had no need for the black Gigas, Erebus, so it had become the statue for the entrance to the capital building. Orpheus, the most ancient of the Gaius, was responsible for the banishment of Nosfera. "Who does he think he is? Suggesting we rejoin those fools above the clouds, if there are any left, that is." He turned to his adviser, Apollinaris, "Tell me, do you think there are any left?"

"No doubt there are some survivors, no matter what tragedy befalls a people, there will alway be a few that survive."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

---

Far above the two old men, on Crescent Isle, Vyse had treated Nosfera to a special dish of Polly's devising, which nothing like anything he had ever tasted before. The Orphiuchus was docked at what the outside world knew as the dock, with the Delphinus safely hidden away from the world.

Vyse, finally got the point where his curiosity go the better of him. "So, where you from? Your clothes are even stranger than Fina's when we found her, and your ship is also like nothing we've seen before."

"And chances are you'll never see another one like it. You probably wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you where I'm from," Nosfera replied.

"Come on, tell us. Or I'll just guess."

"Alright I'll give you three guesses," Nosfera replied with a smirk on his face.

"I know you're not from the Silver Civilization, so I won't say that. Hmmm... there's only one place I haven't been, and you'll confirm my suspicion it exists. You come from the land of the Dark Moon."

"Heh, you're smarter than you look, I'm surprised you don't think that it's just myth, but yes, that is where I came from."

A wide smile spread across Vyse's face, "Could I ask a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Could you take me there?"

"I'm sorry, but the only reason I'm even up here is that I was banished for herecy."

"Really now, what was it that you said?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see, then, can you tell me where it is? I've seen all the overworld has to offer, but I need more. I'll give you anything you want, money is no problem," Vyse begged with a look of deperation on his face.

"Alright, I'll take you there, but I have one question, what is money?"

Aika, who had been watching quietly for once, simply said with a look of irony on her face, "Right," and stalked off.

---

A few hours later above the Land of Loopers, the Delphinus and the Orphiucus hovered in Lower Sky as Nosfera and his crew charged the Atmospheric Disruptor which can be used as both a means of getting in and out of Deep Sky and also as a weapon. "Alright Vyse, whatever you do, do not be alarmed at what you see down here. We are a society that knows no disease or death, this is all due to the power of the Black Moon, you know that it has the power to swap positive and negative forces, we use that power to cure disease and death. However, do be cautious, as that very same power can be used to completely destroy you, and down there, noone will ever know."

Vyse smiles at him, "Heh, I'll take your advice, what form of respect should I show your people?"

"Do not try to bribe them, bow as soon as you make contact, and do not rise until they speak to you. If they tell you to leave, do so."

"Thank you." He bows to Nosfera, then turns to the communication tube, "Prepare the Delphinus for descent and charge the Atmospheric Disruptor."

The Atmospheric Disruptor charges and blows a hole through the clouds, and the Delphinus descends... 


End file.
